Nalu Week 2018
by RedFantasies
Summary: Nalu week 2018! This is going to be a series of one-shots describing a camping trip. Nalu, obviously. Mentions of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**I almost forgot about Nalu week! I just finished writing this. This is going to be a small series that documents nalu, Gray, and Erza going camping in a cabin. Enjoy! Reviews give me life.**

When Lucy saw photos and videos of road trips on social media, they were much different than the one Lucy was currently experiencing. For one, there was always music playing and people were laughing. That was not what was happening .

In retrospect, Lucy wasn't sure what she was expecting. With Erza's temper, Natsu's motion sickness, and Gray's terrible navigation skills it was a blessing they hadn't gotten killed yet. Erza was three lane changes away from getting all of them killed. Gray was looking at a map on his phone, reading off directions with questionable confidence. And Natsu was laying down on the backseat with his head in Lucy's lap. Erza's driving was not helping his motion sickness. Every time Erza slammed on the gas and then hit the brakes five seconds later Natsu whimpered and groaned. Lucy had tried to tell her to slow down, that they weren't in a rush.

"You need to get off at this exit," Gray said, uncertainty lacing his words.

"That's on the other side of the highway!" Natsu lifted his head to glare at Gray.

"Can you fucking learn to read a map please?" Natsu growled. His motion sickness had killed his happy-go-lucky attitude. Lucy continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Lucy's the only one I like now. She's _normal_." Lucy was looking down at her boyfriend with fondness in her eyes. She could feel Gray glaring at her through the seat and Erza risked looking away from the road to shoot daggers at her. If looks could kill, Lucy would be dead. A loud horn ripped them from their glare off.

"Luce, can you text my parents my will and epitaph please?" Natsu asked.

"Can you do the same Lucy? And put in my will that I don't want Lyon to get anything of mine. Tell Juvia I love her and I'm sorry that I never confessed." Natsu had been pressuring Gray to ask Juvia out for months. Gray was still hesitant to do so even though he freely admitted that he had a crush on her.

"All of you are overreacting. We'll be fine. We won't die as long as I'm living."

"At the rate we're going, it won't be long," Lucy muttered. Natsu tried to chuckle but wound up gagging instead. Gray snickered and Erza clenched her jaw. Horns blared as she cut through three lanes to reach the exit that they needed to get to the cabin that Natsu's parents were meeting them at tomorrow.

"We lived!" Natsu yelled when they reached the cabin. He knelt on the ground in relief. Gray joined him moments later.

"Erza is never driving again," Gray said. Erza started to protest but Lucy shushed her. Lucy offered a hand to Natsu who was still lying on the ground.

"I have never been so happy to leave a moving vehicle," Natsu told her as he pulled her into a hug. Lucy giggled.

"You say that every time," she reminded. Natsu squeezed her. "You can let go," she said a few moments later.

"Are you kidding me? We almost died! I'm gonna keep hugging you until I feel normal again." Lucy just laughed. "Erza's not driving on the way back," Natsu echoed what Gray had said a few minutes before. "I'd rather have Gray drive than Erza." Lucy ran her fingers through his hair again.

"That's high praise coming from you," Lucy said.

"If you tell him I said that you're getting tickled," Natsu threatened but Lucy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure Natsu, sure." Lucy pulled back and lead him into the cabin where Gray was sitting on the couch staring into space. Apparently he was happy to be alive also. Erza, unsurprisingly, was the only one who seemed fine after one of the most traumatizing car rides of Lucy's life. Lucy just shook her head as she and Natsu collapsed on the couch with Gray.

"I'm driving on the way back," Gray said. No one argued with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fascination: The state or an instance of being fascinated; a fascinating quality**

 **Sanctum: A sacred or holy place; an inviolably private place or retreat.**

 **Yes, this is going to be a cliché campfire/starwatching chapter drabble. I realize I have this in almost everything I write for Nalu but this trope is one of my favorites.**

After the traumatic car ride up to the cabin, the four had decided to have a campfire. Natsu was overjoyed to hear this and instantly scrambled around the area, grabbing fallen branches and sticks. He tossed them in a ring of stones that Erza had put together and with a cackle threw in matches. Anyone sane would only put in one or two. But Natsu, being the pyromaniac he was, threw in at least five. Lucy lost count. Flames shot up with a ferocity that made Gray swear violently and jumped back with a bag of marshmallows. That just made Natsu laugh even harder. In retaliation Gray threw a skewer for said marshmallows at Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes as Erza just sighed and sat down on a blanket she had tossed on the ground. With skewer in hand, Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's waist and yanked her down to the ground on another blanket. She squeaked in surprise and turned to chastise her boyfriend, only to find him staring at the flames.

Lucy didn't know why, but Natsu had been obsessed with fire ever since they had met when they were thirteen. Celebrating holidays was always slightly dangerous, if only because there was a dangerous amount of fireworks piled in the same place. Campfires was no exception. Erza had banned gasoline from camping trips when Natsu had almost started a forest fire after pouring an excessive amount of gasoline on the branches. Now, in the light from the fire, he seemed to glow. This was the first time all day he had seemed relaxed.

"Do you think if I stuck my hand in that I'd get excessively burned?" Gray and Erza spit out the s'mores they were eating.

"Of course you fucking would!" Gray replied. "Just because you don't burn easily doesn't mean you can't get burned from _fire_ , Natsu."

"Fuck it," Natsu said and as he reached forward Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu pouted but grabbed a marshmallow and held it over the fire with a skewer.

"Have it your way," he grumbled. They all sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying each other's company. At some point Erza mumbled something about being tired and got up. Gray went in shortly after, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone outside.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Curious, and slightly hesitant, Lucy took Natsu's hand and let him lead her through the forest.

"Natsu, where are we going?"

"Shh, you'll see soon. I think you'll like it." When they stopped Lucy looked up from where she was staring at the ground to make sure she didn't trip over something. Natsu had brought them to a place with a small stream going through it. There were very few trees so they had an unobstructed view of the sky.

"If the others know about this place, they haven't told me. But I'm pretty sure I'm the only one whose wandered this far away from the cabin. I thought you would appreciate it." Lucy gave him a hug and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered. Natsu gently tugged her to the ground and Lucy doesn't know how long they spent there, staring up at the stars and talking in whispers. At some point Lucy dozed off and Natsu chuckled. In a swift motion he picked her up and started the walk back to the cabin.

"Put me down," Lucy muttered and Natsu laughed.

"You really want to walk?"

"No." Natsu shook his head at his girlfriend. He had to put her down when they got back to the cabin. Natsu poked his head through the door and sighed in relief.

"Good, they're asleep." As Lucy ambled in and made her way over to her bed. Natsu pressed a kiss to her forehead as he whispered good night and made his way back to his bed. Lucy whined and yanked him back.

"Stay," she whispered.

"Luce, I'm going to be a foot away from you." She whined and tugged insistently. Natsu sighed as Lucy made room for Natsu to sleep. Natsu laughed softly. Lucy got like this when she was tired and half asleep. Clingy and wanting for attention. Not that Natsu was complaining. He loved cuddling with her. He crawled into bed and held her close as they drifted off to sleep. They were bound to get interrogated by Erza in the morning but Natsu would worry about that when he woke up.

 **Hope you enjoy! Reviews give me life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking: To become roused from sleep; awake; awaken**

 **Wicked: Mischievous or playfully malicious**

 **This chapter was fun to write. There's a Jerza reference in here. I'm proud of myself for working it in. Thankfully I'm not as behind as I thought I was with writing this nalu week. I hope you guys enjoy the antics and shenanigans.**

True to what Natsu had predicted, Erza and Gray were leaning over the bed he was sharing with Lucy. Gray had a smirk and Erza was stormy. "What are you—" Natsu hushed Erza and gestured to Lucy who was smiling in her sleep. Natsu gave a soft smile at the sight, seeing her look so peaceful and content.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked quietly, but with no less disdain and anger.

Natsu _completely unintentionally_ released a loud yawn. "Chill out Erza. We still have our clothes on and I'm not stupid enough to try anything in here with you two of all people." Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Unlike the time I found you and Jellal under the bleachers _—_ " This time it was Erza's turn to shush him.

"If I leave you alone, you will not say a word about that to anyone," Erza whispered harshly.

"Fair enough, now let me go back to sleep. I need at least three more hours to recover from your driving," Natsu yawned again as Gray chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I agree with Natsu. Erza the sun is barely up," Gray reasoned. "We'll worry about food in a few more hours." With that taken care of, Natsu pulled Lucy to him and drifted back off to sleep.

Lucy woke several hours later, to see that only Erza was up. Her friend gave her a critical look, but thankfully didn't say anything. "Did you sleep well?" Erza asked as she filed her nails of all things. Lucy stretched, being mindful to not hit Natsu on the head.

"Yeah, we went stargazing last night and I fell asleep there." Lucy sighed, remembering the beauty of seeing the millions of stars shining above her with Natsu keeping her warm with his abnormally high body temperature. They had talked in whispers, about nothing in particular. It was so comfortable and she had felt so safe. Erza smiled.

"I'm glad you two are having fun together. The others had had bets placed years ago." Lucy laughed.

"I remember. Mira owed Cana two hundred jewels and she wouldn't give her any alcohol for a month." Erza and Lucy laughed together, reminiscing on when Natsu had asked Lucy out and the chaos and celebration that occurred in their friend group afterwards.

"Don't forget about how everyone reacted when you asked Jellal out," Lucy teased. "I liked how you slapped him after he told you he had a girlfriend." Jellal had said that to her face and after Erza slapped him she had kissed him. Lucy felt that that was their relationship in a nutshell. Not that hers and Natsu's were any different.

Natsu had awoken and accidentally punched Lucy in the head while he was stretching. Lucy yelped and fell to the ground. Natsu immediately snapped to attention and helped her back up, apologizing profusely all the while. "I'm so sorry Luce. I really didn't mean to." As he continually apologized Lucy held a finger to his mouth.

"It's ok Natsu, I'm not mad at you." He relaxed and looked around the cabin.

"Let's have s'mores ingredients for breakfast!"

"What about s'mores for breakfast?" Gray mumbled as he woke up. "That's actually a great idea. Nice thinking for once Natsu." Natsu scoffed and stuck out his tongue before heading over to the heap of chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. He threw a chocolate bar at Gray, who was sitting up and gradually becoming aware of his surroundings.

"What the hell Natsu? What was that for?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were awake," Natsu cackled. Lucy laughed softly and Erza shook her head with affection showing in her eyes. "What are we doing after this?"

"I thought maybe we could go swimming in the lake," Lucy suggested.

"Yes!" Gray exclaimed. "I still need to beat Natsu at a swimming contest." Erza rolled her eyes at Gray's competitiveness.

"Leave the competition until after we've eaten," Erza ordered. They piped down immediately and contentedly munched on their s'mores ingredients. Natsu held a piece of chocolate in his hands until it started melting. Then he rubbed it on Lucy's nose. He burst out laughing at the expression on her face. She retaliated by moving her nose along his cheek, successfully smearing the chocolate across his face.

Gray was laughing as the two started to cover each other in chocolate, staining their clothes and getting tangled in their hair. "You two are such morons," Gray commented as they collapsed against each other laughing uncontrollably.

 **Reviews give me life. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to write my drabble for the last prompt once this chapter is posted. I feel bad because I completely forgot about nalu week and this is late, but you guys have been enjoying it, so it's good enough for me :D. Anyways, I'll get back to New Experiences after this. Emotional fluff is coming up in that story ;D. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Omen: Anything perceived or happening that is believed to portend a good or evil event or circumstance in the future**

 **Sensation: The operation or function of the senses; a mental condition or physical feeling resulting from stimulation of a sense organ**

The group of four went outside after they had finished the rations Erza had allowed them to eat. She had said it was so they could have s'mores later, but Natsu doubted it.

"Aww this sucks!" Gray said as he looked up at the sky to see the blue blocked out by gray clouds. There was a slight breeze and not a lot of sunshine was coming through the clouds.

"We can swim around for a little bit and when it starts to rain we can come back," Natsu reasoned. "The clouds aren't that dark so there shouldn't be that much rain."

"That's not how it works, Natsu," Erza sighed. "He has a point. We can stay for a little while and come back later. We just won't stay as long as we wanted to." There was a fair amount of grumbling from Natsu who just seemed disappointed that there would be less time to race with Gray and throw Lucy into the lake. As they began the walk to the lake, Lucy couldn't help but feel reluctant to walk, if only because they would have to walk back in the rain. Something that she truly was not looking forward to. She had always hated the rain, preferring sunshine and warmth instead of clouds and cold.

Every so often, Natsu would raise his head to look at the sky, a frown on his normally smiling face. He hated rainy weather also. When they arrived, Natsu took a running jump into the lake and shrieked. "It's cold!" The lake was still and there were little to no reflections of trees or sky on the lake's surface. Even the lake seemed to be predicting bad weather.

"That makes sense, there's no sun today," Erza said. Lucy tentatively dipped a toe in and pulled it back out.

"I'll just stick my feet in," Lucy said and Natsu scoffed. He swam over to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her into the water. "Natsu what the hell!" Natsu was roaring with laughter until Lucy pushed him under the water. She released his head after a few seconds and Natsu gasped for air.

"She almost drowned me!" Natsu pointed a finger in Lucy's direction where she was hiding laughter behind her hand.

"At least we wouldn't have to listen to him 24/7," Gray said and Natsu splashed water in his face.

"Fuck off Frosty!" Gray lunged for him but Erza grabbed his hair and yanked him back. Gray yowled in pain.

"Erza! What was that for?"

"We don't have much time to spend in the lake and you're not wasting time trying to kill each other."

"Well if one of us succeeds then it won't be a waste," Natsu reasoned and ducked underwater before Erza could strike him. "Like you said Erza, why should we try to kill each other when we could be enjoying the lake before we have to leave?" Lucy could see the tenseness as Natsu waited for Erza to retaliate. He had used her words against her, something Erza hated. Thankfully all she did was glare before she exhaled.

"You're right," she relented.

"That's the first time Erza's ever said that to him," Gray said. Everyone settled down for a good half-hour. Natsu and Gray had their race, Natsu won by half a second (Lucy had timed it) and Gray had proceeded to shove his head underwater. Natsu had kicked him stomach in return. Erza had to pull them apart before they actually tried to drown each other. When the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance reached them there were collective groans. The next time they heard thunder, it seemed much closers, causing the four to scramble out of the lake and wrap themselves in towels before starting the walk back. When rain started coming down, Lucy and Erza covered their heads with their towels. Lucy was surprised that Natsu seemed to be enjoying this. His face was tilted towards the sky, a slight smile on his face.

"C'mon Luce, take the towel off! The rain feels nice." Lucy stared at her boyfriend as if he had been possessed.

"Did you get struck by lightning? I thought you hated rain!"

"I only hate rain sometimes." Lucy rolled her eyes. That had clarified a lot. Gray seemed to be enjoying it too, but that didn't really come as a surprise, he loved cooler weather. When they made it back to the cabin, Lucy glared at Natsu when he grabbed her wrist to keep her outside.

"Dance with me," was all he said.

"What? Natsu it's cold out here, it's warm and dry in there," Lucy said gesturing towards the cabin. Natsu just laughed and spun her around in a circle.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Lucy supposed in a way it was nice. The rain was cold but Natsu somehow made freezing out in the rain fun. It was probably how he had thrown her over his shoulder and was spinning in circles until she was out of breath from laughing and being upside down.

"Can we go in now please?" Lucy managed to ask while she was trying to catch her breath. Natsu relented and they walked back into the cabin hand in hand.

 **Reviews give me life. See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Promised I'd be back with the final prompt. This is getting done at 1 in the morning so I'm proud of this. I had a lot of fun writing this. If you enjoyed the camping, New Experiences is basically a more drawn out, more emotional, more fluffy version of this, with more characters. I'll get back to writing that tomorrow. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this nalu week. Enjoy!**

 **Freedom: The state of being free or at liberty rather than in confinement or under physical restraint**

When it was time to head back home, Gray was true to his word. He took the driver's seat, much to Erza's annoyance. With an eyeroll he also stopped at a somewhat shady pharmacy to buy Natsu motion sickness medicine. Needless to say on the ride back, Natsu was as exuberant as ever.

He let out a yell of elation as he stood up on the seat, head poking out of the moonroof. "Natsu fucking sit down," Gray said, frustration clear in his voice. "If we die because of you I'm going to murder you in the afterlife." Natsu cackled.

"Turn on music Freezerburn," Natsu said. With a sigh Gray turned on the radio. Natsu rolled down all of the windows so music was blaring through the air.

"Really Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Is this necessary?" Natsu grinned down at her from where he was still standing on the seat.

"This is one of my first times enjoying road trips without motion sickness! I need to enjoy it while it lasts." Lucy laughed softly at her boyfriend's reasoning. "And there's no one around so there's not a risk."

"When we get on the highway you're sitting down Natsu," Erza ordered and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes Erza, whatever you say Erza." A car drove by and everyone clearly saw the driver's face. His expression was shocked and he was shaking his head. Despite how annoyed Gray and Erza were they were laughing at the person's reaction.

"That was worth it," Gray said through laughs. Erza nodded in agreement as she leaned her head against the window, regaining breath from the laughing episode they had all had. Natsu collapsed on the seat, head falling in Lucy's lap, on accident.

"Natsu!" Natsu just laughed more and Lucy devolved into laughter again.

"What are you two morons laughing about?" Gray asked.

"Not your business Fullbuster," Natsu said. Out of habit Lucy started running her hand through Natsu's hair. She was trying to work out the tangles before he decided to stick his head out of the moonroof again. That didn't last long considering a song they all loved came on. Natsu stood back up and sang it at the top of his lungs. Everyone was laughing again, legitimately crying from seeing more disapproving stares and shaking heads. Gray hit a speedbump and Natsu yelped as he collapsed to the seat.

"Bastard," he groaned. "What was that for?" Gray met Natsu's eyes in the rearview and he rolled his eyes.

"Right, like I did that on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Natsu argued back. Lucy rolled her eyes and started running her fingers through Natsu's hair again.

"Are you done sticking your head out of the car?" Natsu pouted.

"It was fun while it lasted. Gray's getting on the highway. Once we get on more local roads I'll do it again," Natsu said. There was another collective eyeroll.

"Unless the medicine wears off and you're on the verge of throwing up," Gray said and Natsu glared, although he was practically purring from Lucy's hand running through his hair.

"We're definitely doing this again," Erza declared and no one disagreed.

 **Reviews give me life. See you guys later!**


End file.
